1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, and more particularly to a physical structure efficiently used when manufacturing the recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording/reproducing data in/from the recording medium using the physical structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, with the increasing development of the recording capacity technologies, there have been widely used discs (e.g., CDs and DVDs) acting as recording mediums capable of recording a large amount of data therein.
Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD) acting as the next-generation recording medium.
The BD (Blu-ray Disc) based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
Presently, the CD-associated technique, the DVD-associated technique, and the next-generation recording medium technologies are combined with each other, such that the combined technologies are widely used throughout the world. Therefore, there is a need for the above-mentioned combined technologies to be available for a single disc, such that hybrid discs are recently developed to solve the above-mentioned problem.
Also, the recording medium technology has been gradually developed in the order of the CD-associated technique→the DVD-associated technique→the next-generation recording medium technology. Presently, all of the CDs, the DVDs, and the next-generation recording mediums are widely used throughout the world. Recently, some users or developers have attempted to use a single recording medium as a hybrid disc.
However, the hybrid-disc international standard has not yet been completed, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing the above-mentioned hybrid disc. In other words, it is difficult to recognize the method and structure for distinguishing the hybrid disc from others, such that many limitations and problems occur in implementing a method and apparatus for recording/reproducing data in/from the hybrid disc.